Chinese Kenpo
Chinese Kenpo, also known as Chinese Kung Fu, or Chinese Martial Arts is a fighting style used by many martial artists. It is a diverse martial art as it possesses many different forms and styles, and is used a basis for many other forms of martial arts as well. History The genesis of Chinese martial arts has been attributed to the need for self-defense, hunting techniques and military training in ancient China. Hand-to-hand combat and weapons practice were important in training ancient Chinese soldiers. Detailed knowledge about the state and development of Chinese martial arts becomes available from the Nanjing Decade (1928–1937), as the Central Guoshu Institute established by the Kuomintang regime made an effort to compile an encyclopedic survey of martial arts schools. Since the 1950s, the People's Republic of China has organized Chinese martial arts as an exhibition and full-contact sport under the heading of Wushu. Basics The Basics (基本功) are a vital part of any martial training, as a student cannot progress to the more advanced stages without them; Basics are usually made up of rudimentary techniques, conditioning exercises, including stances. Basic training may involve simple movements that are performed repeatedly; other examples of basic training are stretching, meditation, striking, throwing, or jumping. Without strong and flexible muscles, management of Qi or breath, and proper body mechanics, it is impossible for a student to progress in the Chinese martial arts. A common saying concerning basic training in Chinese martial arts is as follows: 内外相合，外重手眼身法步，内修心神意氣力。 Which translates as: *Train both Internal and External. *External training includes the hands, the eyes, the body, stances and steps. *Internal training includes the heart, the spirit, the mind, breathing and strength. 'List of Techniques' 'Soft Forms (內家拳):' This type of kung fu focuses on training inner strength (similar to cardio-vascular development) to increase the users' defensive capabilities and their endurance in the fight. Soft Forms are mostly used by Katsujinken because it lack stances that kill opponents in one blow. Ma Style *'Ma Style Takusousho' (Ma Style Elbow Lifting Palm): Kensei's secret technique for getting out of a grip. This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once your hand is placed against your opponent's chin, use your other hand to strike your elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind the one hand that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since your hand is already in contact with your opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. Kensei taught this move to Kenichi, and told him to never use this technique against a weak opponent because of how powerful it is. *'Ma-Style Restriction Technique': A perverted technique put to use against female fighters. Ma uses his opponent's clothes to restrain his opponent, often exposing a woman's undergarments in the process. *'Ma Style Sentsuu Shintoushou' (Ma Style Thousand Penetrating Soaking Palm): Kensei strikes his fist forward in a fast manner while striking through four opponents leaving a powerful shockwave piercing his opponents. *'Ma-Style Memory Recovery Technique': A perverted techique put to use against Miu. Kenichi uses his hands to grab the breast to make Miu to come back to her oldself. *'Ma Style Senkyuu': A technique where the user strikes the opponent by kicking upwards to the face from a grounded position. *'Ma Style Armor Crushing Kick: '''A Single powerful kick that can slice a head gear are off. *'Ma Style Rasetsuki!: Without letting the destructive power wane the user gradually decreases the size and motion of their movements, striking at different angles and unleashing a powerful shockwave upon contact. *Ma-Style Ku Unju:' A so-called "scrub" technique in which the user scrubs the opponents muscles and shreds them apart. 'Taichi' *'Kakei:' A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Ma uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. *'Taiho Shouha: A unique move that only exerts its full power when the user's body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponent's own power. This appears to be a Tai Chi move. *Sha Gi Shou Jin' (Flowing Water Headbutt): The user first allows himself to be hit by his opponent and follows the opponent's energy flow. Therefore, when the user gets hit, their body automatically bows down and gives the opponent a powerful headbutt. *'Raisei: A secret technique that is used to increase the power behind the user's basic attacks. First the person has to use a special breathing pattern that causes the person's diaphragm to vibrate. This causes a person's body to become similar to a bullet because of the vibration. It increases the attack power, force and recoil of the blow produced, causing even a normal punch to become a lethal killing attack. *Juujishou' (Cross Hands): The user positions his arms in a way that when they are grabed, he instinctively scratches his opponent's eyes and nose out. *'Kon Gou Toutai (Titan Smash): The user catches his opponent by their arms, then tosses them onto his leg as he brings his knee up and finishes this move by slamming the back of his fist into the opponents head, effectively crushing their skulls. *Sou Fuu Kan Ji' (Twin Swift Through the Ears): A very fast and deadly technique. The user slams both of his fists into the sides of his opponent's head in a way that uses air pressure to destroy the eardrum and cause a brain concussion. *'Ban Ran: The user positions himself behind his opponent, grabbing their head and performing a spinning motion that allows him to quickly snap his opponent's neck. *Spiral Low Kick: A powerful low kick, that is applied using a spiral motion. *Sei Shin Suikyou Shou (Penetrating Water Surface Palm): A palm strike that can blast away all the water in a hotspring and heavily damages both a person's body and internal organs. There is also a version of this technique (Sei Shin Suikyou Soushou) that uses both palms instead. '''Baguazhang *'Kouho Haiho': This technique, also known as the stepping method, is derived from Baguazhang. When the toes come together it is called Kouho, and when they pivot out it is called Haiho. The key to this technique is how the user moves their feet, now that the user stepped forward with the right foot they can put all their weight on it and that leaves the left foot free, allowing them to pivot away to the other side of the opponent. The user leaves their upper body in place until the very last moment, and by pivoting away, the user can easily avoid their opponent's attacks. Once mastered, this technique can be used to catch their opponent off guard and knock them onto the ground before they can react. Kenichi was taught this technique by Miu Fūrinji, and it is one of the first techniques that Kenichi learns. *'Bagua's Seiryuu Tansou': The user first aims for the opponent's eyes, then strikes their lower body, then turns to strike them in the stomach then finishes by knocking the opponent onto the ground. *'Bagua Tashin Kaei' (Bagua Fleeing Shadow): The user turns away from their opponent as a feint, luring him in and the attacking him using a palm strike. *'Bagua 72 Antai' (Bagua's 72 Hidden Kicks): One of the secret techniques of Bagua. It involves attacking one's opponent using a series of powerful and well-positioned kicks. *'Mudwading Step': The user surrounds their opponent in all directions by moving very fast, traping their opponents in circular area. Chuijiao *'Protean Kick': A technique that involves the feet and the hands attacking the opponent at the same time. Qixing Quan *'Qixang Tanglang Loin Chop': The user attacks the opponent's leg and strikes their side at the same time, knocking them onto the ground. Honshiken * Tatsukyaku: Also known as the stabbing kick, it is a technique that is used in Honshiken. The user kicks an opponent that is behind them with a swift kick to the back. This technique is used by practictioniers of honshiken to compensate for the lack of actual kicking techniques. * Honshi Hasenda: A barrage of heavy punches. Koppou * Koppou No Tooshi: A skill that disrupts the brain through the user's palm. * Other Soft Forms * Left Palm Strike: Single palm strike on the opponent's side. * Tanpa (Single Grip): Places one palm over the palm and pushes. * Yousou Ha: '''Renka raises her arms over her head, then charges at her opponent and swings her arms down to strike her opponent.' * 'Noma Chinsou: Renka graps the opponent by the legs and slams them onto ground. * '''Hakke Shitou Kuushou: Renka takes in a deep breath, then spins along with her opponent in order to forceably shake her opponent off of her feet. * Bake Renkangeki Suijin: Renka strikes the opponent with a powerful and fast onslaught of strikes in every direction. * Shin Senpuu San Un Tou Kyaku: Kensei jumps up and spins in midair, delivering a powerful series of kicks in every direction while he is spinning around. Hard Forms(硬氣功/外家拳): This is a form of kung fu that focuses on outer strength (such as the power and hardness of muscles and bones) to increase one's offensive skill in a fight. It was mostly trained by police and military of China and Taiwan for unarmed real combat. This form is mostly used by Satsujinken users such as Sōgetsu Ma due to its focus on raw power and killing potential. Hikaken * Uryuu Banda (Chinese: Wu Long Pan Da, English: Black Dragon Smash): An open palm slap striking towards the ground in a flat stance with heavy momentum. * Stooping Bird Hind Brain Lightning Strike: Hermit goes behind his opponent and delivers a powerful strike to the back of the opponent's neck. * Senpuu Hirai Seki Kou Nou (Flying Whirlwind back head Attack): An attack to the front of the body followed by a spinning motion around to the opponent's back to attack the back of their head. * Konrairyuushou: Hermit twists his arm around that of his opponent's and lands a powerful strike to their mid-section to stop an oncoming attack. * genmei-ittaikatakushou Hakkyokuken * Sotenshu: Places both palms on the opponent's body and strikes. * Sei Shin Kou: Tanimoto grabs onto his opponent's waist and slams his own waist into his opponent's while placing his other hand above his head to guard against further attacks. * Ten Zan Kou: Hermit brings his foot to his opponent's foot and sidesteps him, proceeding to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of his opponent's back. *'Geki Tou Chou Chuu': Launch an a elbow attack to the side of the body. * [[Axe Kick|'Axe Kick']]: A front kick to the opponent's shin. Chichouken: *'Chishou Renkan Shouken Kyappou': An extremely high level Chinese kenpo technique and a secret technique of the palm (Zesshou). The user takes a deep breath then charges at the enemy. It involves numerous attacks at the enemy while trapping them in a very small area and then delivering numerous palm strikes and punches in every possible direction. Zui Quan: 'Drunken Fist * 'Choukarou: Raichi turns and strikes her opponent's face and chest at the same time using her fist and her foot. * Ransaiwa: Raichi performs a backwards strike to her opponent's stomach, then turns and grabs her opponents legs and tosses them onto the ground. * Kanshoushi: Raichi performs a kanshoushi stance and strikes her opponent. *'Tongkong Cechuaitui': A technique that is useful against submission holds. Raichi breaks free from the hold by jumping up in front of the opponent, then delivers a powerful kick to the opponent's face. Xing Yi Quan *'Shin Yi Ken's Straight Rush': The user charges at his opponent in a straight line and hits them with a powerful punch. *'Kongzhong Beng Quan:' This technique is similar to flicking one's fingers except the user does this with both of their hands. It is used when the user doesn't have any footing and is in the air. *'Banbu Beng Quan': First, the user crosses their hands and raising their front leg. Then, they take a quick step forward towards their opponent and deliver the punch. *'Geimon Teppi' Other Hard Forms *'﻿Tennō Takutō: '''Single palm strike that can blast an opponent upwards. *'Kyousa (Grim Cross): Sōgetsu Ma's ultimate move uses two weaker attacks that hit at the enemy's sides with little effect and a third primary attack toward the center at the stomach to augment damage in a similar manner to a gamma knife. *Kyūgeki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill): Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyūgeki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts Styles including Chinese Kenpo. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. * '''Seidō Gōitsu Kyūgeki Issatsu: Like the original technique, Kyūgeki Issatsu, Seidō Gōitsu Kyūgeki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidō Gōitsu, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwhelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. *'Ugyuu Haito: '''A technique found within Chinese Kenpo where, once kicked, the user grabs the enemy's leg with both hands, smothers it in their chest and stomach, and crushes it, as displayed when Kenichi used it against Tsukuba. *'Kōgeki: When this technique is used, the user needs to build up speed, which he then uses with his leg strength to attack the enemy with a shoulder attack. The closet thing in explaining it would be a high speed tackle. '''Hybrid Forms: * Fung: A palm strike that causes continuous damage by flowing their ki through it, so long as the user maintains physical contact with their opponent. *'Uryuu Banda' (Devil's sadness elbow strike, Black Dragon Smash): a combination move visually depicted as similar to Kenichi's Strongest Combos. Tanimoto appears to use a direct palm strike to the enemy's front, following it by pulling his enemy's arm downwards while striking his open body, an upward palm strike to the enemy's chin, seemingly followed by Kyousa, and then Uryuu Banda. This is first shown in Battle 298, when Tanimoto attacks the Russian soldiers sent to kill him. Category:Fighting Style Category:Chinese Kenpo